The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing a modular component in a chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Modular components such as, for example, floppy disk drives, optical drives, storages devices, and a variety of other equivalent components known in the art, or often used with information handling systems. These modular components may be coupled to and removed from the information handling system as a users needs require.
It is desirable to provide for the securing of these modular components in the information handling system chassis. However, conventional securing devices may become be activated without the modular component present in the chassis, which can result in damage to the modular component, the chassis, and/or the securing mechanism. Additionally, convention devices tend to exist at least partially external to the chassis, which raises security issues.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for securing a modular component in a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.